fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Journey into atlantis
Summary As the timelord and friends enter into an expitdition with spongebob and finding out that atlantis is invaded and then a secret from sugou and plankton and v.e.n.o.m,n.e.a.d.t to destroyed the heroes and claim the universe in their name. Plot the tardis has dematerized on bikini bottom where spongebob has found something about a map to lost city of atlantis,and went to bikini bottom museum and then mr krabs were pretending to sell tickets to the museum and after spongebob and Patrick went inside and then squidward was studing and learning the atlantians culture and find spongebob and Patrick with half of the amulet and then he told him about takening them into the stony lonesome and then the timelord and his companions and kirito and his friends and daughter whom were friends,wife,sister,and daughter. whom were here to going on a adventure into Atlantis and as a mini spy camera and were spying on their conversation and sugou hearing everything so he called plankton and n.e.a.d.t and v.e.n.o.m members and scientists were commanding them to continue experiment the b.s and having to finding infected people from ninjago and as spongebob,timelord,kirito,and their friends whom are running from security guards whom mr krabs whom did something and as they hide from them inside spongebob's house and fitting the the two halfs together with each other to make the amulet and finding a van with a holographic map inside it and as they were going to get ready and they were loading some gas and spongebob is confused by driving and scared and as everyone and sugou and plankton whom were singing it that they have on their wildest dreams and what they could want and ran out by fuel because of patrick they. Landed inside the kelp forest and finding out that they could camp here for the night while kirito,asuna,yui,sughua,shinchi, whom are going to find some help and finding a crashed prison spaceship in the forests as the pilot is dead and as the four revealed them selves and the next morning they were having breakfast and meeting lily,Michelle,mindy,whom has met the gangs finding squidward's clarinet and thinking that they were close to the city as they think and lily telling the story about how she came here and along with her friends and finding a camp and attacked as they defeated them And finding out that the data squad is here and does'n recognize the timelord and thinking that they were suffering memory loss with those devices they saw on their chests and finding the city far from here and as they bringed their van sugou and n.e.a.d.t,v.e.n.o.m,were hiding inside the van for them to come back and hiding made them hear about their captives from their prison ship that got crashed into the asteroid field and fallen into spongebob's world and as they entered into the city and timelord finding out that how they were captured and they still don't remember and as they remember about how they lost their memories and as they freed them and as they were thinking about mindy being a princess of atlantis and as they discover the city beyond their wildest dreams and finding about their desires and finding about the atlanteans growing advanced than ever and finding out their armoury have other weapons powerful than Ever seen and plankton communicating with keenan spying on him and as they were going to stay here and finding that they were playing inside the course and with plankton and mindy and he promised by never entering there and still lying and as they were finding their own bedrooms and place to stay and finding out that the atlanteans have everything inside their own city and finding what they could have wanted in their lifes,giving squidward,sandy,mr krabs,spongebob,patrick,pearl,and everyone having the fun of their lifes and while that the infected people were digging under the city and while and at the next day they were getting ready for fun with each other and were having breakfast with each other and divide them into groups into atlantis areas for some fun and having love with each other and amazing with each other true potential and going back into the dining hall and having breakfast with each other about their yesterday fun with each other and finding out about the blue eyed zombies that is infecting the atlantean race and as they ran from them and as the timelord and his friends and allies ran while the data squad has their memories back while they hit their heads and they barricade themselves inside and then finding out that the b.s experiment was going on them and then they have to get out and stop plankton from reaching the virus from bikini bottom and new kelp and the entire seas and the world and as they were checking that plankton was a member of v.e.n.o.m and n.e.a.d.t as they were finding atlantean guards blocking the doors because of their new weapon and as they were trying to defeat it and finding out that there is something is secret in atlantis and then as they cured a lot of blue eyed zombies and as they were finding plankton has highly atlantean weaponry and as they were going to be done for and as a battle and conflict was setting between them and each other as plankton that thinks about their tanks shooting ice cream and as a tiny hit from plankton hitting the staff of her father,neptune came and as he punished plankton and finding n.e.a.d.t,b.s,v.e.n.o.m are here in atlantis and thinking that they are the ones whom were draining: Thomas,yoshi,marcus,keenan's memories of their adventures and with the timelord and finding out about other heroes inside the walls and as they seen all the heroes and edyn inside the tube and she felt scared and they discovered the city underground facility and as lucas represents his self by as a computer program and they recognize him with sugou he is a complete homicidal sick man as they finding out that whom is behind all this,then sugou wants to simulate outbreaks into cities and as they battle sugou,kurata,and their men with their digimon and as they fight they trap yoshi,marcus,keenan,thomas,and as he defeats them and a knife to the timelord arm as sugou was going to kill him and as he put a knife and killed his robo nemesis and disarm him and cracking his back and sugou already at pain and freeing the rest of d.a.t.s and marcus's sister and kurata was grabbing the his large sword and knocked out by edyn,knock out and then sugou is still alive and kirito and asuna to hurting him and keeping him dead and kurata trapped inside the door and then still going to be defeated from team rocket and then they find sugou escaping inside air craft and finding about the bomb and exploded his helicopter and then they thanked them from saving their city and liking to rewarding them about the pandorica returning,and silence will rise,and as they left atlantis and find about Their thinking about how are they going to return,and corporations rising again,and as they said good bye to spongebob,and sending marcus,and kirito home back to where they belong for their defeation of the corporation,epilogue:unknown leders from the v.e.n.o.m,b.s,n.e.a.d.t,was talking about hero primary targets and the timelord,and then they were going to have a ride for their lives.